


Never Turn Around

by SuzuAmeda



Category: Original Work
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 06:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8567746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuzuAmeda/pseuds/SuzuAmeda
Summary: Sie betrat das Spiel des Demons ohne es zu wissen..





	

,,Und wenn sie nicht gestorben ist, dann stirbst sie heute!“

Es war dunkel. Alles was ich sehen konnte waren nur die schwachen umrisse der Häuser an denen ich vorbei lief. Es lief mir hinterher doch ich wagte es nicht mich um zu drehen. In meinem Kopf spielten sich viele ereignisse ab die mir in diesem moment passieren könnten. ,,Misara!~“ rufte es nach mir. 

Aber das war nicht mein Name! Die Stimme war leise und der Name gestreckt und es hörte sich and als würde es ein h hinter alle zwei buchstaben setzen. Schnell grief ich nach dem Schlüssel in meiner Jackentasche und hatte ihn bereits bereit. Ich öffnete die Tür und stieg in den Aufzug der zu meinem Glück schon unten war. Ich schlug förmlich auf den Knopf mit der 7 und die Aufzugtür schloss sich langsam. 

In meinen Händen hielt ich den Schlüssel für meine Haustür bereit. In der Sekunde in der sich die Aufzugstür öffnete lief ich die 6 stufen runter und versuchte so gut wie ich kann mit zittrigen Händen die Tür aufzumachen. ,,Misara!~“ rufter es wieder nach mir, ,,Verpiss dich!“ sagte ich verzweifelt zurück und seufzte entspannt als ich es geschafft hatte die Tür aufzumachen und rein zu gehen. Warum weiß ich nicht aber ich hatte das Gefühl dass das scheiß ding mir nicht reinfolgen konnte. Ich schaute auf den Spion. 

,Oh nein! Auf keinen fall gucke ich jetzt da durch!' Dachte ich mir. Das wäre einer der dümmsten sache dich ich hätte tun können. Alles was ich im Augenblick wollte war das die Nacht schnell vorbei gehen sollte und die Sonne sich zeigen sollte. Und was war das beste das man tun kann? Schlafen. Und genau das tat ich auch. Ich ging schlafen. Zu erschöpft um meine Zähne zu putzen oder meinen Pyjama an zu ziehen. Am nächsten morgen weckte mich mein Alarm weckte mich von einer Traumlosen Nacht. Ich richtete mich auf und starrte auf die Wand und versuchte langsame zu verarbeiten was gestern passiert ist. Es war nichts neues. Aber dieses mal war es das erstes mal das ich es gesehen habe. Dieses Gefühl im Dunkeln beobachtet zu werden haben bestimmt die meisten. Du weißt da ist nichts aber trotzdem fühlst du das dich etwas beobachtet. Das etwas jede Minute rausspringen könnte um dich in die tiefste abgründe der Hölle zu zerren. Wie jeden Abend gegen 8 war ich auf den nach hause weg und schaute nie hinter mich. Ich wusste die Sekunde in der ich mich umdrehen würde, wäre die Sekunde in dem mein Leben ein Ende nehmen würde also versuchte ich es nicht mal. Ich hatte das Gefühl das solange ich ihm das Gefühl gebe das ich es nicht bemerke würde es mir nichts an tuen. 

Doch an einem Abend realiesierte ich das es nicht mehr hinter mir was. Und woher realiesiete ich das wohl? Das Bastard ding war eine gute 50 meter entfernt von mir und schaute mich an. Ohne viel bedenken rannte ich los und versuchte so schnell wie ich kann zuhause anzukommen. Hattet ihr euch mal gewundert warum wir Menschen 'Angst' vor Monstern haben 'die gar nicht existieren?' Warum Menschen plötzlich Kreaturen mit großen schwarze, roten sogar weißen Augen vorgestellt haben . Das sie mit ihren scharfen Zähnen die Seelen der Menschen fressen mit der frage ob wir Menschen überhaupt eine Seele haben oder nicht? Man wird für verrückt gehalten sobald man über so welche Monster, Kreaturen und Gestalten redet oder die Fantasie geht nur mit einem durch. Aber in diesem Moment kann ich garantieren das dass nicht der Fall ist. Das mir niemand glauben wird das bin ich mir bewusst. Aber ich kann Realität mit Fantasie unterscheiden und das was ich gesehen habe war echt. Ich hätte es lieber gehabt das es es nicht echt wäre aber das war es! Die Beine waren verdreht und lang, die Augen rund und der Iris lang in spalt form wie die Augen einer Katze, Haare so lang das sie fast zu seinen Hüften reichten, Die finger lang und dünn mit scharfen Fingernägel, es hatte ein komisches Gesicht etwas lang und es die haut sah so aus als hätte man es enthäutet aber die Farbe seiner haut war weiß. Seufzend schaute ich kurz auf den Boden und dann zurück auf die wand. Zudem hatte es diesen komischen Geruch. Als hätte man ein Tier umgebracht es aber vergessen zu begraben. Und Plötzlich traff es mich. Meine Beine und Arme fingen an zu zittern. Ich schaute langsam auf den Boden und sah wie es mich von unter meinem Bett aus anlächelte mit einem breiten grinsen. Ohne viel bedenken tratt ich es ins Gesicht der mit einem höllischen schmerz zurück erwidert wurde. Ich schrie laut auf und sah immer noch das grinsen. Schnell zog ich meinen Fuß weg und fing an zu laufen aber natürlich war die mistgestalt schneller und flinker. Ich schaute es ihm direkt in die Augen und erinnerte mich an etwas. ,,Rahem Raham!“ Sagte ich mit der letzten Kraft Mut die ich in mich gesammelt hatte. Und wie ein Vampier der gerade Sonnenlicht abbekommen hatte verkroch es sich zurück und verschwand mit einem schrillen Schrei. Keuchend hielt ich mir die Ohren zu und stand vorsichtig auf. Das Ding war auf jeden fall kein Tier so viel was sicher also musste es eine Demon art sein oder ein Geist? Ich entschied mich für die Demon Option. Mein Vater war streng gläubig und wenn es ums Thema Übernatürlisches wie Demonen und Geister ging verstand er kein Spaß. Er hatte mir immer Gebete beigebracht die mich vor solchen Kreaturen wie dass da schützen sollte und als Kind fand ich es immer lustig dazu Zaubersprüche zu sagen. Leider weiß ich nicht wie lange oder ob es mich immer schützen wird... Es passierte alles so plötzlich. Eines nach dem anderen passierte so schnell dass ich nicht wusste wie ich das alles verarbeiten sollte.. Aber eins war klar. Entweder das Ding oder ich musste dran glauben und ich entschied mich für das Ding...

...Ich fing damit an mich schlau zu machen wer oder was Misara ist. Es gab kein einziges Ergebnis das was mit diesem Namen zu tun hat. Ich gehe davon aus das es ein Name ist zumindestens. Nebenbei entschied ich mich das Ding Ra zu nennen. Ra ist die Göttin der Sonne in der ägyptische Mythologie und da die Anfangs buchstaben der 'magischen' worten mit Ra anfingen fand ich dass es passt mit etwas Ironie. Ra schien mir eine auszeit zu gönnen und ob das gut oder schlecht war, war schwer zu beurteilen. Hilfe hatte ich mir bis jetzt von niemanden geholt, weil es auch sowieso nichts gbracht hätte.. Nach 3 Tagen voller verzweifeltes recherchieren kam ich nicht weit. Doch dann enstchied ich mich lieber mehr über Ra zu recherchieren. Tatsächlich fand ich einige Artikel. Der Artikel mit der Überschrift ''Mr.Blooney'' weckte zum größten teil mein Interrese und ich versuchte gemeinsamkeiten zu finden. Damals sagte man den Kindern das wenn sie zu lange draußen bleiben das Mr. Blooney kommt und sie holt. Natürlich war das ein blöff um den Kindern Angst zu machen damit sie nicht so spät nachause kommen. Doch an einem Tag entschied sich ein Junge länger fraußen zu bleiben. Ein alter Man der einsam auf einer Bank saß wartne ihn immerim Licht zu bleiben. Doch er hörte nicht auf ihn und rannte immer noch wie wild durch die Straßen bis er stoppte. Und in dem moment verschwand der Junge. Augenzeugen berichtitetn wie sie etwas sahen das den Jungen weg zog und im Dunkeln verschwand. Die Kinder sagten das Mr.Blooney den Jungen mit genommen hat, weil es so spät im Dunkeln gespielt hat. Bis heute ist der Fall ungelöst. ,,Das hilft mir auch nicht weiter!“ Stöhnte ich genervt auf. Ein kurzer blick auf mein Handy gab mir eine Idee und ich entschied mich meine Freundin anzurufen. Vielleicht weiß sie ja was? Sie ist sehr Religiös und weiß einiges. Schnell wählte ich ihre nummer un wartete. ,,Hallo? Makara?“ Ihre Stimme klang müde und ein lächeln kam über meine Lippen. ,,Isleen~ Ich brauche deinen rat. Oder besser gesagt deine Hilfe.Könntest du rüber kommen?“ Fragte ich als ich auf und ab durch den Flur ging. ,,Bin in 5 minuten da.“ Antwortete sie und beendete das gespräch. Auf Isleen war immer verlass und nach paar minuten klingelte es bereits an meiner Tür, Schnell öffnete ich sie und lies sie rein. Ich offerierte ihr was zu trinken an aber sie lehnte ab und setzte sich auf das Sofa. Mit einem fragenden blick sah sie mich an. ,,Das wird sich komisch anhören aber seit paar tagen verfolg mich etwas. Erstmals dachte ich mir nichts dabei bis es soweit ging mich zu verfolgen.“ Als ich Isleen ansah bewegten sich ihre lippen und ich wusste das sie gerade ein gebet aussprach um sich zu beruhigen und im Falle etwas mit uns war es zu verjagen. ,,Meinst du das ernst oder ist das nur ein schlechter Witz von dir?“ sagte sie nachdem sie das Gebet zu ende gesprochen hatte. ,,Du weißt ganz genau das ich über so etwas keine Witze mache. Das komische ist aber das ich auch keine Alpträume habe und das es mich seit 3 Tagen in ruhe gelassen hat. Doch so langsam kriege ich Angst.“ ,,Maka..“ Isleens atem fing an sich ein wenig zu verschnellern und ich konnte mir denken warum. Langsam stand ich auf and bewegte mich auf sie zu bevor ich mich um drehte und zur Tür schaute. ,,Nebenbei.. Ich habe es Ra gennant.“ Flüsterte ich und sie schaute mich wütend und empört an. Ra streckte sein Kopf langsam in dein Raum hinein und wieder war dieses grinsen mit den runden weißen Auge und den schwarzen schlitzförmigen Iris zu sehen. Langsam kam es auf uns zu wie gut man es mit verdrehten beinen halt konnte. Aus panik wollte ich aufstehen und ihm ins Gesicht treten aber das würde ihn provozieren und ich hätte sowieso kein chance. Ich habe mein lektion letztes mal gelernt. ,,Misara!~“ rief es wieder nach mir. Isleen griff nach meiner Hand und schaute mich an. Auch sie wusste was sie sagen musste. ,,Rahem Raham!“ sagte ich während Isleen mir mit etwas stottern nachsprach. Aber Ra schaute mich an, fauchte sprang auf mich und im nächsten moment sah ich nur noch Ra sein Gesicht. Das Atmen fiel mir schwer und ich hatte kein Kontrolle me über mein Körper. Ra verschwand aber das Gefühl hielt für eine minute an als ich wieder zu mir kam. ,,Makara! Oh mein gott!“ Panisch grief sie nach einem Tempo und hielt es an meine Nase als sie mir half mich auf zu setzen. ,Wieso hatte es nicht direkt gewirkt?' fragte ich mich und griff nach Isleens handgelenk. ,,M-mir geht’s gut. Wir müssen schnell was gegen Ra unernehmen.“ ,,Du bist ja auch dumm! Wieso gibst du es auch einen Namen?! Hat man dir nie beigebracht das Demonen stärker werden wenn man ihnen einen Namen gibt!“ Schimpfte sie mit mir. ,,Wie du voll eraten kannst hat es mir nieman veraten.“ Erwiderte ich und umarmte sie. ,,Wer ist Misara?“ fragt ich Isleen als ob sie mir die frage beantworten könnte. ,,Ich weiß es nicht aber ich werde dir helfen. Wir werden das hinter uns bringen. Gemeinsam..“ beruhigte sie mich aber ich spührte wie sie an fing zu zittern und weinen. ,,Tut mir leid das ich dich hinein gezogen habe.. Ich werde alles tun umd das schnell zu beenden.“ Mit eine lächeln gab ich ihr ein Kuss auf die Stirn doch wir schraken beide auf als wir ein klopfen hörten. ,,Shh.. Wenn es wieder das ding ist dürfen wir nicht antworten. Egal was es macht oder fragt.. Sprich niemals mit dem Demon!“ warnte Isleen mich in einem leisen flüstern. Wieder hörten wir das klopfen. ,,Was wenn es jemand ist? Mein Nachbar zum beispiel?..“ sagte ich leise und Isleen starrte mich an. ,,Dann würde die person Klingeln. Und wenn es so wichtig wäre würden sie dich anrufen. Aber wenn wir die Tür jetzt öffnen, öffnen wir sie praktisch für dieses ding und lassen ihn hinein. Und das können wir nicht tun.“ Sie hatte bereits aufgehört zu zittern und war nun in der lage logischer zu denken. Um ehrlich zu sein machte das was sie sagte ziemlich Sinn. Für den rest des tages beschäftigten wir uns erstmal mit etwas anderem wie Filme, Comics und etwas gerede, weil wir das beide ziemlich brauchten. Aber wir hätten nie gedacht das sich in dieser Nacht alles ändern würde..  
,,Sie sah die Welt durch die Augen eines Kindes durch die eines naiven Kindes.“  
Am nächsten morgen machte ich langsam die Augen auf und umarmte mich selbst. Es war plötzlich kalt in meinem Zimmer und meine Decke war nicht auf mir. Als ich aufsaß um meine Decke zu suchen bemerkte ich das ich nicht in meinem Zimmer war. Sofort stand ich auf und schaute mich um. Ich sah einen langen Flur und ich stand entweder am anfang oder am Ende.. hinter mir war eine wand also musste ich wohl am ende des flures sein. Plötzlich bemerkte ich das ich alleine bin. ,,Isleen?! Isleen!“ rief ich nach ihr doch keine Antwort. Schnell lief ich den Flur runter aber stoppte als ich Ra- ich meine das ding sah. Es hatte den Rücken zu mir gedreht und langsame ging ich paar schritte zurück und ließ es nicht aus den Augen. Es war nur ein blinzeln und das stand es vor mir. ,,Misara!~“ Fing es wieder an. Ich wollte wortwördlich heulen. Wer oder was war diese scheiß Misara! Mit froßen schritten ging ich weiter weg und öffnete die erste tür die mir am nähsten war. Wiede landete ich einem Flur.. diesmal hatten die Türen verschiedene farben. Aber ich hatte keine Zeit und nahm die Grüne Tür. Wieder in einem Flur! Ich hatte das Gefühl das dies die ganze Zeit jetzt passieren würde. ,,I.. Ich träume! Das ist nur ein Traum!“ sagte ich fröhlich. ,,Ist es das Misara?..“ mir stoppte der Atem und tränen liefen meinen wangen runter. Ich wagte es nicht mich umzudrehen. Dafür war ich zu paralysiert. Der Fußboden fing an zu verfallen bis auf den kleinen Bereich um mich und die Person herum. Es war nicht das ding.. das konnte ich von der Stimme unterscheiden. Langsame schloss ich meine Augen drehte mich um und schubste die Person in den Abgrund. Oder versuchte es zu mindestens. Meine Hände fingen an zu brennen in der Sekunde in der ich ihn berührte. Es fühlte sich an als würde ich meine hände gegen die Herdplatte drücken und konnte sie auch nicht weg ziehen. ,,Estás Misara, Estás Misara, Estás Misara..“ flüsterte er in mein Ohr. So wie ich meine Augen geschlossen hatte öffnete ich sie wieder doch alles verschwomm. ,,Misara! Misara! Mikara! Makara! Wach auf!“ Das war Isleens Stimme.. hat sie mich gerade Misara gennant? Nein.. das war nur meine einbildung. Langsam kam ich wieder zu mir und griff nach Isleens hand als sie mich besorgt ansah. ,,Ich bin Misara..“ sagte ich zu ihr und ihre Augen wurden groß. ,,N-nein.. Du bist Makara! Ich weiß nicht was es dir eingeredet hat aber du bist Makara!“ Mit einem lächeln schaute sie mich an und ich erwiederte es. ,,Misara!~“ Isleen ließ ein starken keucher raus als sie die Stimme hörte und drehte sich langsam um nur um zu sehen das sie einen milimeter von Ras Gesicht entfernt war. Sie schrie so laut auf sie konnte doch schon bald schwieg sie wie ein Grab...  
,,Sie betrat das Spiel des Demons ohne es zu wissen.."


End file.
